


Just You, Not the Masks

by Koren M (CyberMathWitch)



Series: The Weight of Us [5]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy for her.  He won't let it be easy for her, because it's <i>her</i> he wants, not her masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You, Not the Masks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original drabble where I was exploring some of my headcanon about the first time Clint and Natasha have sex. It’s actually a scene in a longer fic I’m working on, but I can’t use the original drabble as it was written because of the tense and flow of it doesn’t fit the rest of the story so I thought I’d go ahead and offer it up by itself.
> 
> Also a fill for Ashen_key's prompt: _When you sleep with someone you take off a lot more than your clothes._  
> 

She’s had sex with a million (a hundred) different people in a million (a hundred) different ways and honestly thought that this wouldn’t - couldn’t - be any different. Not really. She’d had what could be termed “feelings” for Yakov (at least she thought she did). But from the very first, this is different, this is more because he makes it more.

He won’t let her look away. He won’t let her slip on another skin and become someone else while they do this. He stops, just before he enters her and forces her to meet his eyes, says her name, just ”Tasha”, the name he gave her (what she’s starting to think of as her real name.) In that instant, she’s just herself (even if she doesn’t know who the hell that really is, but it’s someone open and vulnerable and maybe even scared of this type of intimacy) and then he’s thrusting inside of her and he’s opened himself up more than she’s ever seen him and it’s just them, the two of them, the real them, together and all she can think is, “Oh. “

And then, “Of course.”

They go slow, the first time. It’s not exactly gentle, it’s too intense for that, but it’s slow and she can feel every shift, every movement, each degree by which the tension increases. The rhythms of sex are second nature to her and she thought she understood them. She thought she had mastered them, but this is something different.

**Author's Note:**

> "Yakov" is (based on what the internet told me) the Russian translation of James. ;)


End file.
